


10th Day: Baby, It's Cold Outside

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Blushing, Christmas Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Ladybug Reveal, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: On patrol, Marinette decides to practice for the Holiday Talent Show, where she has a duet with Adrien. Adrien is on a walk when he hears Ladybug singing, and starts singing back to her.





	10th Day: Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the 10th Day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! I can't believe it's almost Christmas already! Isn't that crazy? 
> 
> Anyways, today we have a little Ladrien~

Ladybug leaped from rooftop to rooftop back toward the Dupain-Cheng’s household. Paris was covered with a thin layer of snow, which was weird for December. Still, she didn’t mind. The whole city was beautiful; a quiet night in Paris as it layed tucked under a blanket of white snow. 

 

Actually everything else was quiet, except for her. 

 

Ladybug sung softly a song she was going to sing tomorrow at the Holiday Talent Show at her school. On the outside, it looked as if Ladybug was just being joyous for the holidays. But on the outside, she was completely freaking out. 

 

She would have to sing this duet with Adrien.  _ Adrien Agreste _ . 

 

_ More like put  me to Ag- _ rest _ -e, because I’m going to die tomorrow,  _ she thought as she skipped a verse. Ladybug groaned while throwing her head back. She could not mess this up tomorrow. She would be the laughing stock of the school! Adrien would hate her for messing up, and then they would never be together! Alya would drop her as a friend, and then the principle would impeach her from Class President because everyone would hate her and then she would die!!

 

And that’s why she started the song all over again. 

 

“ _ I really can’t stay, _ ” She sung quietly. 

 

“ _ Baby, it’s cold outside _ .” Carried by the wind, an unknown voice sang back to her. 

 

“ _ I got to go away _ ,” she answered, now compelled towards the voice. 

 

Ladybug stopped on a rooftop, listening for the sound of his voice.

 

“ _ But baby it's cold outside _ .”

 

Ladybug turned to the direction of the voice. 

 

_ “This evening has been,”  _ she sang as she listened for a response. 

 

_ “Been hoping that you'd drop in.” _

 

Ladybug smiled. That was surely Adrien’s voice, she knew it. All those rehearsals had finally paid off nicely! She lunged towards the voice, listening to it as she sang back to him. 

 

_ “So very nice.” _

 

_ “I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.” _

 

Left, right, forward.

 

_ “My mother will start to worry.” _

 

_ “Beautiful, what's your hurry?” _

 

_ “My father will be pacing the floor” _

 

One more turn. 

 

_ “Listen to the fireplace roar.” _

 

She saw him first in the park, wandering towards her direction. 

 

_ “So really, I'd better scurry.” _

 

He turned, looking her into eyes. He smiled, his cheeks rosy red and his button nose looking like a cherry. He was wearing the scarf she gave him, but he didn’t know that. 

 

_ “Beautiful, please don't hurry.” _

 

A hesitant step towards each other.

 

_ “But maybe just a half a drink more.” _

 

_ “I'll put some records on while I pour.” _

 

_ “The neighbours might think.” _

 

Adrien was right in front of her, smile shining against the dark sky. He held out his hand for her to take. 

 

_ “Baby, it's bad out there.” _

 

_ “Say, what's in this drink?”  _ She sang, placing her hand in his. 

_ “No cabs to be had out there.”  _ He bent forward and kissed her hand lightly, making her blush all the way to her ears.

 

_ “I wish I knew how.” _

 

_ “Your eyes are like starlight tonight.” _

 

_ “To break this spell.” _

 

And then they were dancing. Swirling around, making footprints in the snow, and trying not to bump into any child’s snowman they created earlier that day. The two looked in each other’s eyes the whole, curious and nervous. Marinette thought this should be a scene from a book or movie because no way was this real. 

 

_ “I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” _

 

Adrien lifted his hand that was on her waist and tugged one of her pigtails lightly. 

 

_ “I ought to say, no, no, no sir.”  _ She giggled, while stepping back a bit. 

 

_ “Oh, mind if I move in closer?”  _ Adrien stepped into her, and winked. 

 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “ _ At least I'm gonna say that I tried.”  _ She sung while pushing him back by the nose. 

 

Adrien put a hand on his chest.  _ “What's the sense in hurting my pride?”  _ He sung dramatically. 

 

_ “I really can't stay!”  _ Ladybug stepped back, knowing that she would need to leave after this verse. 

 

_ “But baby, don't hold out!”  _ Adrien grabbed her arm. 

 

_ “But baby it's cold outside!” _ They sung together in perfect harmony. Adrien drew her in closer by the arm, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ladybug settled for putting her hands on his chest. 

 

“Hey, Ladybug.” He whispered, careful to destroy the fragile atmosphere they walked on. 

 

She giggled. “Hey, Adrien.” 

His golden blonde hair looked like silk in the moonlight. Ladybug resisted reaching out and touching it. His eyes sparkled an emerald green. It looked like stars danced in them; they were so bright and happy. His smile reflected that as well. Seeing him so happy...it was beautiful. 

 

The two suddenly noticed they were still clinging to each other. Very abruptly, they dropped their position. Still, they were very close together. The close proximity made Ladybug blush wildly.  

 

“I-I didn’t know you sing.” He stuttered, a light blush now covering his face. 

 

Ladybug kept her cool, even though a part of her was screaming intensely. 

 

“I rarely do it.” She stated with a shrug. 

 

He gave her suspicious look. “Your voice sounds so familiar….Are you a pop star?” 

 

Ladybug laughed. “No, I think I just have one of those voices.” She played off. 

 

“Mhm,” he hummed, placing a finger on his chin and biting his lips. 

 

_ Is he trying to kill me? _

 

“So, why are you singing “Baby, It’s Cold Outside? Isn’t it an American song?” Adrien asked. Ladybug couldn’t detect the ulterior motive behind the question.  

 

“I was asked by my friend to do that song with him for the Holiday Talent Show at my school and…” She trailed, knowing he would understand. 

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m actually competing in mine also, tomorrow.” 

 

“With the same song?” She asked in confusion. 

 

“Yeah, weird huh?” Adrien said with a hint of suspicion. 

 

Ladybug froze in her tracks. If he figured her out…she’d be dead. 

 

“So, who is this friend of yours?” Adrien asked, now walking around her and picking up some snow. 

 

“Oh, he’s no one.” She waved off with no subtlety at all. Yeah, he was totally onto her. 

 

Adrien formed the snow into a snowball and through at a tree. “What’s he like? Is he cute?” Adrien asked bluntly. 

 

Ladybug squeaked. “Um, yeah, very cute actually. He could practically be a model.” she said without thinking. 

 

Her eyes went wide. She had messed up bad. 

 

“You sure he isn’t already?” Adrien hinted leaning in close to her. 

 

_ Uh oh, time to go,   _ She thought. 

 

“He’s not, but I gotta go home now.” Ladybug said nervously, backing away from him. 

 

“Wait, Marinette watch out-” 

 

_ THUD _

 

Ladybug sat up and rubbed the back of her head. “Ow!” She groaned loudly. 

 

Adrien nelt at her side, placing hand to her head. “Are you ok?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. 

 

“I’m fine,” she said with a sigh. She rubbed the spot where the tree branch hit her. “No blood, no scratch.” 

 

Adrien smiled. “Good. Now let me help you up.” 

 

Taking both of her hands, he hoisted her to her feet. Adrien’s hand lingered on her’s. Sucking in breath, she saw those curious and mischievous eyes that made her think of a certain black cat. 

 

“Thanks, but I should go.” She said pointing to the direction of her house. 

 

He nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette!” He said. 

 

And then he did something she never would’ve expected. 

 

He kissed her. 

 

Well, on the cheek, but he still kissed her! Ladybug went into shock, as Marinette was cheering on the inside. With one final breath, she took off with her yoyo, leaving Adrien alone. 

 

She didn’t realize until she got home that he had called her Marinette. 

 


End file.
